Love Sucks?
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Ya no quería volver a quedar atrapado en ese círculo vicioso lleno de desamor y lágrimas. A lado de Kyle se sentía pleno, y feliz. Sumamente feliz. Hasta que recordaba que era exactamente igual que con Wendy a los diez años y la magia acababa. Aquello era incorrecto, y estaba mal. No debía enamorarse, no de nuevo. —Style; dedicado a thetalentlesswriter. *BL*


Aquí mi OTP de OTP señores. Mi idea era escribir puras cosas de ellos pero no me animaba o mi Musa andaba de necia… ¡hasta hoy! T^T es un fome intento de angst fluff.

Va dedicado "simbólicamente" a **thetalentlesswriter** por ser capaz de inspirarme a hacer un Style, aunque dudo mucho que lo lea o siquiera sepa de su existencia, btw.

**Disclaimer: **South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

**"LOVE SUCKS?"**

A Stan le encantaba el olor salado y fresco en las mañanas de South Park, le inundaba los pulmones con una paz extraña. Una libertad que pocas veces se tomaba, pues en aquel pueblo la palabra "tranquilidad" era desconocida por la mayoría. Incluido él.

No es que no le agradara involucrarse en tan emocionantes —y descabelladas— aventuras, pero era un adolescente promedio que deseaba lo que todos los adolescentes promedio: normalidad.

Le dolía pensar que su vida se encontraba distante de aquel anhelado sentimiento, con padres como los suyos y una hermana del demonio. Y claro, como olvidarlo, Wendy Testaburger.

El amor de su vida, su musa, el milagro que nunca pidió pero encontró, o más bien su maldición.

Se repetía incesantemente que por esos rumbos de la vida era normal sentir dudas y miedos, que las parejas rompían un día y al siguiente volvían a tomarse de las manos y darse besos con exceso de azúcar. Que por cada bajada hay una subida.

O al menos eso decían los otros.

Stan no creía tanto en sus palabras, ellos no sabían nada de él, ni siquiera comprendían su maltrecho corazón que día a día era pisoteado o aventado a la pared, acompañado de vagas esperanzas por algo mejor o un leve cambio en su rutina.

Simplemente, no comprendía el porqué de ello.

Era un buen chico —lo más que podía—, cuidaba a los animales y naturaleza, era carismático, se preocupaba en ayudar a cualquier desafortunado que se cruzara en su camino. Y aun así…

Ella lo volvía a dejar. Otra vez.

Inexplicable, esa era la definición. Porque las mujeres eran complicadas y él ya no quería involucrarse con ellas de ningún modo posible.

Hacía mucho que Wendy lo cortó por última vez, hacía mucho que no volvía a coquetear con una chica o se dejaba besar por una. Se hartó de esa monotonía tortuosa, y cuando ella vino a su casa disculpándose, susurrando bellas palabras cuyo significado desconocía, Stan explotó.

_No, por favor, no de nuevo, no más._

Ya no lo soportaba, ya no quería volver a quedar atrapado en ese círculo vicioso lleno de desamor y lágrimas. Odiaba sufrir, y la odiaba a ella por jugar tan desinteresadamente con sus sentimientos. Lo triste era, que aun con su pecho ardiendo y nublado por una ira que nunca creyó sentir jamás la seguía queriendo, muy en el fondo.

Fue entonces cuando lo supo; el amor es cosa de imbéciles.

Eran puras mentiras, los cuentos de hadas solo eran eso, y la realidad quedaba punto y aparte. El verdadero afecto, la felicidad que acarreaba junto a las mariposas inquietas, no existían y nunca lo hicieron.

Al menos no con él, un pobre chico que pese a su constante optimismo con el tema fue consumido por una horrible fobia al amor.

Wendy era la culpable, pero claro, nunca se lo echaría en cara. Ella es una chica después de todo, no fue consciente de todo el daño que provocan sus acciones insignificantes para con él. Tampoco lo hacía adrede, solo era insegura. Como cualquier mujer.

Naturalmente, después de gritarle que parara y otras cosas que no recordó Wendy jamás volvió a intentar recuperar lo suyo. ¿Cómo reparar algo que siempre estuvo destinado al fracaso, roto?

No, nunca hubo nada entre ellos. Puede que una chispa fugaz, una pequeña llama de cariño, más no lo suficientemente poderosa para mantenerse firme ante las adversidades. Su relación nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir.

Lo gracioso del asunto es que siempre lo supo. Mientras más tiempo transcurriera más claro veía el rumbo que estaba destinado a obtener y no hizo nada para evitarlo. Sí, le regalaba rosas y ositos de felpa, sí, lloraba cada noche que no pasaba a su lado y se coqueteaban vía mensaje de texto diariamente ¿Y qué?

No sirvió.

Y ahora era incapaz de recuperar esa sensación de euforia, las mariposas perdieron sus alas, desistieron en alzar vuelo entre sus tripas al ver a cualquier chica hermosa o recibir un bello cumplido. El amor se le escapó de entre los dedos.

Aun con las insistencias constantes de parte de sus amigos para continuar adelante y dejar a un lado el pasado nunca realizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por conseguir mantener algo con otra persona. Excepto Kyle.

Ah, porque el pelirrojo era lo único que podía estar seguro de nunca perder, sin importar los años o los líos en que se vieran metidos. Sabía que siempre permanecerían juntos, ocurriese lo que ocurriese.

Con él las penas se esfumaban como el humo de los cigarrillos que compraban a Craig de vez en cuando y una sonrisa involuntaria se formaba en las comisuras de sus labios, acompañada de una calidez indescriptible que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

A lado de Kyle se sentía pleno, y feliz. Sumamente feliz.

Hasta que recordaba involuntariamente que se sentía exactamente igual que con Wendy a los diez años. Entonces la magia acababa y Stan se sumía en una de sus típicas depresiones sin sentido, encerrándose en su habitación y con _System of a Down_ martillando sus oídos a todo volumen.

Aquello era incorrecto, y estaba mal.

No debía enamorarse. Menos de Kyle, el perfecto judío Broflovski, quien mantenía la cabeza en alto y era la "buena cosecha" de la familia. Un chico… heterosexual. Como él.

Porque aunque no gustara del género femenino y aborreciera las muestras que sobrepasaban su espacio personal seguía siendo normal en cuanto a gustos, ¿cierto? No es como si se encaprichara con una ushanka verde de la noche a la mañana, ¿cierto?

Aquella duda le carcomía la cabeza y aumentaba sus ganas de volverse gótico y no dejar de serlo jamás. Al menos cuando lo fue Kyle no lo abandono. Intentó traerlo de vuelta, a ese Stan Marsh enérgico que ponía todo de sí en hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y era tan terco que no conocía el significado de "rendirse".

Lo cierto es que ese niño ya no existía. El mundo no es bello, sino cruel. Si careces de la fortaleza para mantenerte en pie… te derrumba. Sus altas expectativas para con todo desaparecieron, así como él quería hacerlo.

Deseaba deshacerse de su corazón y tirarlo al cesto de basura más cercano para no sentir particularmente algo, para no sufrir como sufría. Para continuar insistiendo que el cariño fraternal que le otorgaba a Kyle no dejaría de serlo y se convertiría en algo más intenso, desgarrador.

Amor. Cuánto aborrecía esas cuatro letras.

Si por él fuera borraría su existencia del diccionario. Si por él fuera… alejaría a Kyle de su cuerpo en lugar de abrazarlo, temiendo que lo abandonara como Wendy. ¿Pero cuándo entendería?

Kyle no era Wendy.

Kyle no podía amarlo… no a él. Está deshecho por dentro, nadie puede repararlo.

Al pensar en eso Stan sonríe con tristeza y lo estrecha un poco más, ansiando su calor. Su amigo no pone resistencia alguna, es costumbre que lo abrace de repente cuando las cosas van en picada, como ahora.

Cuando acaba de rechazar a otra chica cuyo nombre desconoce y no le importa, y ésta con el orgullo herido lo abofeteó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Qué patético.

— Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. Ella solo… —Kyle duda en lo que quiere decir—, tú estás… las cosas se repondrán.

— Seguro… —asiente dándole la razón. Solo para mantener las apariencias. No es su culpa que ella quedará prendida de él, ni siquiera le dirigió más de tres palabras en alguna ocasión, Stan no le pidió que se enamorase de su persona.

Ya se cansó de disculparse sin sentirlo y ser llamado "Puto rompecorazones". No quiere verse relacionado con declaraciones y tímidos balbuceos…

— Stan… —suspira con cansancio y los separa, lo justo para verse de frente—. Debes dejar… esto. Corresponde a quién sea y termina con esta farsa, ¿sí? Solo una vez, no rechaces a otra persona.

— No puedo, no quiero hacerlo.

— ¡Stan! —Le reprende. Stan aparta los ojos, no soporta la mirada de reproche y desconcierto que Kyle le dedica, con esos bellos orbes verdes que tanto lo enloquecen.

Su conciencia le repite: _esto está mal_.

— Por favor, déjame solo —suplica con la voz rota y coge su mochila, dispuesto a regresar al salón, sin embargo una delicada mano se lo impide y un cosquilleo molesto se apodera de su estómago. Con más ímpetu que antes se grita mentalmente, _¡ESTO ESTÁ MUY MAL!_

Pero como supuso, Kyle no se entera de nada.

— No te dejare Stan, no esta vez ¡No puedes continuar así y lo sabes!

— Odio al amor.

— Y yo al culón, pero soy su amigo y no lo aparto como gato asustado —contraataca Kyle, haciendo hervir su sangre.

¿Por qué carajos no se aleja?, _¿por qué?_

Con brusquedad aparta su mano, dejándolo en blanco y prosigue su camino, con más prisa que antes. Las clases son irrelevantes ahora, todo lo que necesita es salir corriendo, perderse en un lugar que no existe. Gritar.

Desahogarse.

Lamentablemente no contó con la terquedad de Kyle, y que cuando se propone algo resulta más exasperante que Cartman.

Lo siguió y alcanzó, no le dio el tiempo necesario para notarlo, pero pronto ambos estaban encerrados en el baño del instituto y Kyle colocó el seguro a la puerta, impidiéndole escapar.

_Maldito cabrón._

— ¡Basta Stan! ¡Hablo en serio!

— ¡Y yo también, estoy cansado de lidiar con chicas y problemas amorosos Kahl! —Dice elevando la voz—, ¡No quiero tener que sufrir de nuevo, no de ese modo!

— Pero… —Kyle se muerde los labios. Está a punto de llorar, y él no quiere eso. Diablos, él no pidió aquel problema solo iba de vuelta a su clase a intentar distraerse.

— Tú no sabes nada —sisea Stan adolorido—. Lo que duele no ser correspondido y la incertidumbre de que no pensara en ti cuando estén lejos.

— ¿Quién dice que no sé? —_ ¿Qué?_—; Cómo… dime cómo estás tan seguro de que no me ha ocurrido, y que me está pasando ahora mismo —aprieta ambos puños, las lágrimas ya han comenzado a caer—. Dilo.

—…N-no has tenido ninguna novia, en todos estos años…

— He declinado de sus propuestas —admite y Stan se sorprende, porque hasta donde tenía claro a Kyle le encantaría tener pareja para hacer centenares de cursilerías—,… a mí ya me gusta alguien.

Al oírlo le arden los ojos, un gemido ahogado sale de sus labios e incapaz de mantener sus piernas cae al mosaico, importándole poco o nada su frialdad y que está lleno de bacterias. Ahí, justo ahí yace la respuesta de la que huía.

Un tajante "No". Un rechazo, como el que acaba de dar y ha dado desde que tiene memoria.

Se supone que son amigos y debe alegrarse por Kyle, darle su bendición y ser el posible padrino de la afortunada. Pero no deja de doler, su corazón se aprieta y parece que se lo clavan con una estaca.

Reconoce la sensación, la ha vivido de sobra, sabe que ha perdido. Tantos intentos por mantenerse indiferente y apartado, tanto esfuerzo para resultar intacto, todos infructuosos. Stanley está enamorado de su mejor amigo.

— M-me alegro por ti, de verdad… —las palabras salen forzadas pero luce lo más tranquilo posible ante sus ojos—. E-es una chica muy suertuda, Kahl.

— Sí… —hay un breve silencio de su parte— pero no importa qué, nunca me hace caso como quiero y su ceguera le impide darse cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos…

Lo piensa un poco, inseguro.

— Entonces demuéstrale lo que sientes.

Kyle sonríe con amargura y se acuclilla justo en frente, desconcertándolo, sin embargo Stan no dice nada. Ni cuando sujeta su rostro y lo acerca, besando la comisura de sus labios sutilmente. Como si le aterrara dañarlo más de lo que ya está.

Solo abre sus ojos desmesuradamente, pensando el número de posibilidades de que se tratara de un sueño infantil.

El contacto no dura más allá de cinco segundos, no le corresponde y Kyle se aleja como si nada, aun sonriendo. Y llorando.

Le duele más…

— No creo que valga la pena, sabes —comenta despacio— porque es un idiota descorazonado y no acepta ninguna declaración, dudo mucho que conmigo sea diferente… —su respiración se acelera y quiere desmentirlo, pero Kyle se le adelanta y continua—, aun así quiero intentarlo. Mostrarle el lado positivo del amor, el que siempre debió ver y no un patético intento de relación fallida… porque si abre un poco su corazón, si me llega a dar una sola oportunidad… descubrirá lo maravilloso que se siente ser correspondido, y podrá sonreír y bromear como antes.

— Ky-Kyle…

— Yo te amo, Stan. Siempre lo he hecho —confiesa y las barreras que Stan se empeñaba en mantener se desmoronan a través de lágrimas insípidas y sollozos que dan lástima. Es un hombre, los hombres no lloran, y ahí están los dos, desmintiendo esa frase—. Y aunque no me ames igual, aunque me llames marica y te alejes de mí seguiré amándote por ser simplemente quién eres y te cuidare pase lo que pase…

Sin contenerse más Stan extiende ambos brazos y atrapa su delgado cuerpo en ellos, logrando que su corazón de un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados, siente sus mejillas calientes.

— No hables… —suplica avergonzado, Kyle se tensa sin comprender el porqué de sus acciones—, s-solo… solo bésame, ¿sí? —Pide con timidez y escucha su risa antes de probar nuevamente esos dulces labios con ansias, voracidad y enredar sus manos en sus rojizos bucles siendo correspondido al instante.

Ya no se siente tan mala persona. Ya no teme permanecer enamorado, mucho menos que el sentimiento perdure una eternidad.

Ese vacío, despiadado y cruel que se había apoderado de su felicidad por fin desaparecía, siendo reemplazado por piropos cursis y delicados roces. Por Kyle, su hermoso Kyle. Y él no podía pedir más que eso.

**#End.**

* * *

ES-TAN-FLUFF. Wendy no me cae mal ni nada por el estilo pero creo que es injusto que ande así con Stan, ¡el pobre no merece sufrir! Además es natural que no quiera volver a enamorarse, en mi opinión. Ignoren a la loca que ama esta pareja y necesita más de ellos (?)

¿Review?


End file.
